Elisa Day
by Ritalyn
Summary: Valentine's Day Special - Elisa Day, he muttered her name coming out as if it were made of silk. It fitted her, she was God's promise.
1. First Day

**Hello and welcome, this is a project that I had in mind for Valentines Day, there are still two more chapters on the way before it ends. It will be a Sephiroth x OC match.**

**Aside from that the story was inspired by the song "Where the Wild Roses Grow" from Nick Cave feat. Kylie Minogue. Yet personally the best version (and the one I fell in love with) is from the cover by Kamelot.**

**So I hope you all enjoy and remember reviews are fully appreciated.**

* * *

Elisa Day

**First Day**

It was a dark and gloomy day. The air was still humid from the recent downpour. Puddles of water reflecting the heavens, mudded boots splashing them as the people passed. It was a busy day in town. Students could be seen walking around in their bright yellow coats. Business men looked everywhere, some carrying big portfolios as they moved around town. Mothers moved quietly as the cars flew by them, more water being splashed in their wake. Aged people came out from their homes staring as their world flashed before their eyes. Everything was moving fast, just too fast for their aged pace… Yet everything was the same. In the busy streets of Junon, nothing ever changed.

The air, humid from the recent downpour, was refreshing. The smog that usually filled the streets lifted. And everything that surrounded the streets were allowed a breath of fresh air, if only be it temporarily.

The businesses were waking up. The lights turning on as the main street of Junon woke up from its slumber. A few people greeted each other as mere passers. Others gave themselves full blown conversation as they casually prepared their workplace for the day. Smiles were exchanged as few of them spoke of their quality time with their families. A small smile nearly shy highlighted upon the dusk filled streets. It was the one that belonged to a young female worker.

She was there making a small but pleasant conversation with a neighboring worker. Both of them were preparing their own business for the busy day to come. She was quietly but gladly setting a few small tables on the outside of _Pearl's Café_. Meanwhile her partner in conversation was cleaning the windows of a small bordering library, the shine left behind his strokes calling the attention of outsiders.

Everything was peaceful that morning, still too early for most costumers to arrive. However they did their job, both speaking quietly as she passed a humid cloth over the tables, making sure they were prepared for the costumers to come.

"So, I was thinking," the male worker began as he stopped working and leaned against the brick wall that divided both businesses. His posture was calm and relaxed no tension visible on his shoulders.

"You can think?" The female interrupted as she moved some small potted plants towards the tables. The pale ceramic of the container creating a romantic detail on top of the shiny rocks that adorned the tables and chairs.

The man smiled. Her light humor making the morning and his proposition something to really look out for. With that he pushed his body away from the wall and neared the female, her sweet smell reaching his nostrils and creating warmth inside his stomach. With that she looked up at him, blue grey eyes staring at him. They were beautiful, two beautiful doe shaped eyes that only belonged to her. The type of eyes that belonged to a woman like her…

He smiled at her, his heart fluttering and making strange contractions as he felt a strange sentiment enter him. With that he opened his mouth to speak what he had been chastising himself for the past month. A whole month since he had seen her enter through the door.

"Elisa!" A gruff male voice yelled from the inside of the café, a look of defeat appearing on the man's facial features as he inclined his head towards the cemented soil.

"Coming," the woman who responded by the name of Elisa called as she looked at the man. Her eyes shining with worry as she remembered that he was about to ask something from her. "What were you about to say?" She quietly asked him as she inclined her head to the side, her thin and fragile neck elongated by the suave movement.

"I," but as if fate had deemed their conversation punishable, the male voice yelled once more. This time there was a hint of urgency to his tone. Setting a thin line upon the lips, the male nodded, him quickly getting the message that what he wanted to ask would not be given an opportunity; much less on a busy Monday morning.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as she backed away from the man, her eyes begging for forgiveness as she left and entered her work place.

The man looked down, his mood fully downcast as he gave up for the day. His body retiring to his job, one last look towards the café showed him the woman he fancied. Her mood looking down as her boss chastised her. The young man shook his head and entered his work, where many books laid, claiming for his attention. Some of those books held stories that crawled into his imagination. And he succumbed to them, his need for distraction lasting all day long.

The sight was something interesting to watch. The clear window of the café offered a beautiful and exquisite sight to the many men that ventured the area. But it wasn't enough. He couldn't keep up with solely observing her from afar. He couldn't keep up with it. It was something deeply engrained into his mind. Her features, her soft features that ran from her blemish free skin, her polite smile as she took orders, he couldn't keep up with it! He could never be a mere observatory of the beauty he fancied.

And it was then that he decided. He knew it was a risk, but admiring her from afar wasn't enough. He needed her, he had to have her, and he simply had to. His need becoming an unquenchable quest, a quest he needed to finish to fully satisfice himself. As if the desert wasn't cruel enough to him, his bottle of water moving tauntingly, as it were dangling in front of him. And with that he ventured in.

A small bell sounded, signifying a new costumer. With that young Elisa looked up, air leaving her lungs abruptly as she stared at the newcomer. It was a man. Quickly she inspected him, his hair was long and silver, the shine from it appearing out of this world. His dressing was that of a SOLDIER, a high ranked one. She looked at him shocked, the usually calm café turning eerily silent as the people starred at the newcomer. Once more she looked at him, her eyes falling to his pleasant facial features, he was handsome. It was only when she looked at his eyes that she paused completely. He was staring back at her.

She looked away from him, the sight of the powerful man being something unique. After that small movement she looked down at her hands. The small notebook she held was shaking, the tremors barely noticeable yet intense. It was only when she remembered her work that she stilled. Taking an irregular breath she looked at the man once more, green cat-like eyes stared back at her. However, the irregularity of his eyes didn't stop her. She pulled her lips and formed a smile at the newcomer, her smile sincere as it reached her steel blue eyes.

"Good morning sir," she said softly as she maintained her pleasant smile. For him her voice was something out of this world. Her silkiness, the way how she spoke; it was low, quiet but beautiful. It was only when she continued that he found himself purring deep in his chest, the noise bringing warmth to his unsuspected heart. "Please take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute." She finished as she saw him move, his eyes still boring to her as he took an unwanted seat in a corner of the café.

Elisa turned around and finished with her client. The aged woman eyed her as she finished scribing the order, "anything else?" She asked pleasantly as she looked at the woman, her eyes set firmly on the young female. Yet no more words were spoken as the woman shook her head. A strange look was shining upon her aged eyes, knowledge flowing inside of them; a knowledge that came along with time. But no words were spoken, no _warning _was issued.

With that done, Elisa turned over and went towards the kitchen, leaving the note for the cook to work. Once more Elisa walked around, the people talking with hushed voices as if scared. The ambient different from what it would normally be.

Ignoring the strange conduct of the people inside the café, Elisa moved towards the man in the corner. The chairs and tables surrounding the man empty. The people that sat on them left as if something had shooed them away. A something that Elisa couldn't quite place her finger on. Still as her thoughts trailed away she ignored them, her mind set on doing her job.

Moving closer Elisa found the air surrounding her and the man thicken. His eyes trailed her figure, her soft curves still young and juvenile. Those young and innocent curves that were untouched by men, but had him captivated. They were far from the sultry and voluptuous curves from the many women that courted him. Those fully developed women that weren't shy on physical manners.

And there she was, standing by his side smiling. It was a beautiful smile, her lips the color of the roses, the same roses that he knew where they grew. It was a magnificent sight. Her lips were full and plump, the natural pink color exacerbated by a red stain, the stain giving her a luscious look. A look that made him felt a strange and unknown desire. A desire that steered deep inside him, something that screamed at him to take control.

As he inspected her she waited for him, her weight moving towards the left as she relaxed onto her feet.

"Sixty seven seconds," the pale haired man murmured as he looked towards the rest of the café. Everyone was paying attention to their interaction. He ignored them, his sight falling once more to the young female that stood by his side.

She was puzzled by his words, as she leaned her head to the side as she observed him; a vocal sound that came out from her indicated her confusion to his words. With that the man next to her chuckled, her reaction to him was innocent, and he couldn't help it. He appreciated _her_ innocence. Her purity, a purity that held such innocence that only a child could have yet still she had maintained that strange quality to her persona. "You took sixty seven seconds." He cleared the statement and her lips separated softly a knowing look came to her as she understood what he meant.

"You counted?" She questioned him as her brows furrowed, her lips closing together as she slightly pouted.

"You said one minute."

"Well I didn't mean it literally." She said as she tried to maintain her calm. Her demeanor was as soft as always, her quiet and low voice far from mean. She wasn't mad, she rarely was mad but it didn't help that the man unnerved her. His cat like eyes appeared to glow, the sea green of them curious. His gaze rarely wavered, much less it was rarely blinking; a characteristic that not many people could have.

He was curious for the woman he fancied, her pouty red lips. Her big doe eyes with the adorning slate blue color of them were alluring to him. He kept studying her, her pale skin soft and glowing, her button like nose small and delicate. Her light brown brows were curved delicately, arching her doe eyes and creating a passive and childlike expression. All of that combined together to create a blemish free oval face. It was a beautiful and delicate feature she carried with her, her face thin and delicate upon the jaw. It was the face of a woman.

And even thought it seemed like an eternity in which the pale haired man stared at her, it was only mere seconds. The question came quickly and he answered what he was pleased to order. The young female leaving as if her quest to him was finished.

_It has only begun._ The man thought as he observed her from afar. She would go from table to table, attending the clients as they came and left. Her position moving swiftly as she came and went, orders being opened and closed as she continued her job. Small talk was seemingly close to prohibited as she evaded it at all cost, most of the time being court with the clients as she quietly answered with less than five words.

She was something unique. The way her light brown hair would bobble behind her as she moved around, the clients calling her as their needs resurfaced. She would come to them, ask for their need and leave as soon as they were pleased. And she had that characteristic. It was a simple characteristic in which she would make everyone around her happy. From the aged couples to the pale haired man himself, he was happy by merely watching her. But it wasn't enough. He still needed more of her, the short interaction between them leaving him with hope for more. A hope that grew as time passed, his intense gaze not giving up as he continued to follow her with his jade eyes.

Soon a rounded man called the young woman by her name. _Elisa Day_, the man yelled. Quickly she responded to him as he spoke to her in a hushed tone, her answer being heard by the pale haired man.

_Let me finish with him first,_ she said quietly as the rounded man looked behind her, his eyes falling on the solitary corner. Instantly as the man's eyes fell upon the pale haired man, his small beady eyes filling with recognition as he stared. With that he nodded at the young female, a delicate smile grazing her features as she thanked him.

With that thought the green eyed man smiled. _Elisa Day_, he muttered her name coming out as if it were made of silk. It fitted her, she was _God's promise_. The man chuckled, his eyes brightening as he saw her come. Her forest green apron forgotten as she came next to him, a small smile grazing her lips as she greeted him. Her eyes shone the blue gray appearing lighter, as if a heavy bulk was lifted from her tired shoulders.

"Anything else I can get you?" She said quietly as she stared at him, her voice sounding like music to his ears.

The man chuckled; his eyes boring into hers yet no reaction could be seen. She was simply perfect, and with that he answered, "I would like you."

Upon hearing his softly spoken words the young female paused. Her eyes blinking fast as she looked at the man. His words were direct. Still thinking about it the young female didn't respond until a long and silent minute had passed. Her cheeks turned into a softer shade of her red lips, a burning sensation filling her face as she looked anywhere but his face. As she tried to evade him, she found a warm gloved touch to the hand that hung loosely next to her. Looking up, she found the warmth leave her cheeks, the color going down as she stared at the man that held her hand tenderly.

_'Please.'_ He said quietly as he stared up at her, his eyes appearing to have the power to convince as she found herself sitting next to him. He didn't appear like a man to plead, nor was he the type to do it. It was strange that he found himself succumbed to that pathetic phase. His desire for her breaking all rationality that he had been taught.

His hand never left hers. But as time passed she found herself more comfortable in his presence. A small smile reached her features as he offered her sweets, the soft taste of the pastries lingering on her tongue. It was only a matter of time till she began to feel uncomfortable. It didn't last long, her hands retreating from his hold as she stared at him, something in his appearance being familiar to her. Shrugging that thought aside, she stared at him, her mouth opening to speak of her situation.

"Look," she began, her voice appearing to be sorry. "I… I don't really feel comfortable with this." She finished, her eyes staring down at her hands, the cream colored polish coming off as she scraped on it.

"There's nothing to worry." The man reassured her as one of his hands came to her chin. The hold was soft and caring, something she hadn't felt before in her life.

"But," she paused expecting him to interrupt her, yet all he was doing was waiting patiently for her to continue. He was expecting her to continue what she wanted to say. A new small smile grazed her features as she looked at him apprehensively. Him probably being genuinely interested in her and with that she tried. "I don't even know your name."

With that the man began to chuckle, the sound making profound noises deep in his chest. "That is interesting," the man said as his hand moved from her chin to caress her light chestnut hair. Stray pieces of hair were placed behind her ear by his careful and caring hand. "Sephiroth," he said suddenly, the name bringing memories to the mind of the young woman.

Now it was her turn to be shocked. Here she was sitting next to the General. The **General**! She was simply sitting next to the highest ranking SOLDIER. She was sitting next to a man capable of _murder_. She looked at him, it was obvious now. She didn't know who he was, but she had seen him before. The magazines were filled with images of him and his fellow soldiers. It was truly amazing, him, one of the strongest males populating the planet was here, sitting next to her. What was she? She was simply all but a common woman surviving of a minimum wage salary. So why was he there caressing her face?

She shook her head, his hand leaving her face as he stared at her. His exterior was cool, feelings completely hidden yet something swirled in the depths of his green irises. "Elisa." She said quietly, only to witness a single pale eyebrow lift at her act. With that she tried again, "my name is Elisa Day."

"I know." His response shocked her, her eyebrows knitting together as she thought of his strange response. He could have heard her name being called, or he could be accepting the fact that he understood her on the first try. The thing was that she probably would never know the truth behind his bizarre choice of words.

After that minutes passed and both of them got comfortable once more. They talked of anything and everything. It was mostly related to their hobbies, things they would do and things that _pleased_ them. They spoke many things, time passing quickly as her lunch break was finally over. It was only once she had to go back to work that he asked her out.

"Dinner?" he asked directly as he held her hand, his touch holding her back from returning to work.

A small pink hue adorned her cheeks, the blush deepening as she answered, "that would be nice." Her answer slightly shocked her, yet something swirled inside her. The man was being extremely educated towards her… and she liked him.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Those were the last words he spoke to her, his body swiftly retiring as he had important work to attend.

"But," the woman paused, the man nowhere in sight. A small spark of worry filling her as she thought that he probably didn't even know where she lived, and if he did, now that would be worrisome. Did he know where she lived? She wondered; worry filling her as she looked around. Everything was the same inside the café, her boss covering for her during lunch. His eyes falling to her as she stood at the table she once sat confusion evident in her face. With that she ignored her thoughts and moved towards the back of the café, her apron going back to wrap against her body as she resumed her work.

A few hours later Elisa was sitting against her bedroom window. Her eyes stained as her tears destroyed the little amount of makeup she had bothered to apply. Her face was fine; no visible marks of the violence were detectable in them. However her body wasn't in the same peachy condition. She trembled, the beginning of violet marks appearing on her arms. Strong willed hands had held her captive, her clothing no longer pressed as she had fought against the painful grip. Her hands trembled as her blood red lips quivered.

She was a disaster, her feelings becoming a torrent of whirlwinds. The strong winds lashing out, as each gust woke up a sob from deep inside her chest. She was in pain. Her muscles were starting to make many involuntary contractions as if electricity coursed through her body. But it wasn't electricity what fueled her. It was the simple acts of violence against her that had her quivering in a corner of her room.

Yells came from the other room, the walls vibrating with the loud voice from the male she shared the house with. Her father was cursing at her. His voice loud and gruff as he found her prepared to leave his vicinity meanwhile under _his care_. He couldn't bear it; the image was too strong for him to bear. Her leaving him would only devastate him and he couldn't live without her. Not after what had happened…

It was only till a soft knock to her door that young Elisa woke up. Her trembling form growing stronger as she looked at the door, petrified. Her body tried to press itself against the window, in her pitiful intent she tried to shove space between the dark wooded door and the crazed being that hunted behind it. And everything she did failed her, her heart filled with dread as she looked at the door.

The doorknob was twisting painfully slow, the sound shrieking in her ears as her heartbeat accelerated at a painful pace. The muscle of the heart contracting viciously as it felt that it would leave her frail body. The door opened. The push was slow and torturous. The being behind the dark wood beckoning her as it seemed to enjoy her petrified gaze. Soon the door was fully opened, a dark figure loomed, it was there observing her from afar as he looked at the damage.

Her body was battered, her beauty untouched. Yet anger flared through his body as he thought of whoever was the cause of her condition. Green eyes narrowing as he appeared to be pissed. A beauty such as her –his beauty– shouldn't have been touched, much less by _anyone_. Not as long as she's under his careful watch.

"Elisa?" The man whispered as he neared closer, worry filling his voice as he stared at her. Tears were running freely from her eyes. Her sobs were racking her body every few seconds.

He paused completely, his eyes sculpting the damage from a closer look. Her pale and blemish free skin was damaged, dark spots in her arms called his attention. He moved in closer, her stale blue eyes looking at him, yet something inside her seemed to relax. As if something had broken free, an unusual feeling that she had no idea what to put it as. But all she knew was that she was safe… she _felt_ safe.

He finished moving closer to her, her cold body plastered against his as she cried. Sobs rocking aggressively her form as he consoled her. One of his hands would touch her hair; the other would feel her curves. Ecstasy filled his form as he pleased himself, her time of weakness becoming something that he would never imagine to happen.

With that he filled himself with self-control and pulled her away as he found that her tears had stopped. The sounds and tremor that filled her body stopping completely. All that was left behind were smooth wet trails that he could see as he pressed one hand to her chin, the other clearing the wet spots that ran down her face.

She was beautiful. Her makeup was smeared, yet her blood red lips remained the same. They were his temptation, the full and delicate lips calling to him as he looked down at the beauty he held in his arms. It was something new, something Sephiroth hadn't felt before in his life. It was a devotion so unlike anything occurring to him that it would have to leave him devastated had she left. She was something much more from the curious observations he had done of her. She was the meaning behind the darkness. The darkness that enjoyed to cloud his mind.

She was his wild rose. A delicate flower that he would caress, the petals not lasting forever, yet at the moment it was enough for him.

_Beautiful,_ he murmured, his hand still caressing her cheek as he looked at her doe like eyes, the greyness appearing bluer due to the water that had recently cascaded from them. Small red lines adorning the white parts of her eyes, the red disappearing as her tormented emotions left her body, her eyes finally getting some rest.

In his arms she was soothed, her head relaxing to his hand as she felt long fingers caress her cheek. The touch was delicate, almost loving, yet his touches burned, a trail of pleasure being left behind. The pain and devastation she had felt, abandoned her body as all those feelings were substituted by pleasure.

And she burned. His lips capturing hers as he left a trail of warmth; she shivered. Her scarlet lips responding to the motions of his very own. It was seductive… _he_ was seducing her. And she gave herself to him, him becoming her first man. His touch delicate as if he was working with the petals of a flower; yet without a doubt he deflowered her. Her virginity belonged to him as he took her for the first time. Her body quivering under his, nails scratching his back. He had found pleasure in consoling the sole beauty that lay under him.

And it was him, Sephiroth that believed that she was truly _God's promise_… a promise that was only meant for _him_.

* * *

**Edited 6/13/2013**


	2. Second Day

**I'm really proud to see how this story is turning out, I'll say thanks to** Cosara Peregringale** for the review (really it was simple but left me dancing in my chair) and I'll wish for everyone to enjoy. This chapter is heavy detailed on a small part of sexual input but for me it is still rated T as no harsh sexual scene was written.**

**So once more I wish you all to enjoy and expect the last chapter probably around next week.**

* * *

Elisa Day

**Second Day**

The night had passed. The dark shade of it lifting as light entered the streets. The sun breaking through the darkness as a veil of dust covered its shine. The streets were filled with smog; a dark and misty substance that covered the paths of Junon. The streets beginning to awake along with the population, it was this smog that made living life more difficult. The components of the smog making it difficult for most to breathe, the air was heavy as the morning news recommended the allergy suffering people to restrain from the outdoors. But most wouldn't follow the recommendation.

It was that how in the early morning; the first rays of the sun cleared the darkness. As if by the light brought by the sun broke away a hidden spell. The morning routine was once more established. As a young Elisa was observed working with the tables. Her neighboring worker aiding her as he kindly smiled at her. She still looked pleasant to the eyes, yet she hid her body from the male. The dark marks in her arms covered by a long sleeved shirt. He would notice her wince from time to time, yet a small smile was grazing her features. She was glad for something, something he could deduce to the male that he had seen courting her the day before.

He looked down, their hands brushing together, a small napkin being held delicately. She was a feminine woman, her eyes lined lightly by a small bit of kohl, mascara covering her eyelashes as it accentuated her doe shaped eyes. She was innocent looking, her eyes slightly red due to her reaction to the smog. Her button like nose was stuffy, a little bit red as she kept rubbing on it to evade a liquid substance from coming out. It was strange that his heart would palpitate every time he saw her, touched her and it was even worse when she smiled kindly at him.

For him she was what he would call cute, with her stuffy nose and bloodshot eyes making it more difficult for her work as swiftly and efficient. He didn't mind. He helped her as he had done many times before, however, something bothered him. There was a heavy feeling between them, as she shied away from his touch. Her smile brightening as she looked down, her hands working on the decorated tables. It was the same smile and look that he would get when their interactions of the day had been successful.

He furrowed his brows. Even as she looked sick, she was glad for something. Something had occurred to her that had changed her demeanor. Normally she would be a quiet and shy girl, most of the time reserving details only to herself as she shied away from all or most forms communication. While on days that she was sick with her allergies she would be slightly bitter. Her mood sour, yet still she would maintain words to herself.

However, on that day she was something exceptional, her mood was high as she smiled only to herself. From what he could tell, she didn't smile for him. And even if the male that aided her felt a pang of jealousy he couldn't help it but feel glad for the young woman. He observed her more closely on that morning. He had wanted to be the reason behind that smile, but he had to be happy that he was the one to witness her smile.

"What's with the mood?" he asked her in a teasing voice. His body had stopped working a few minutes before, his observation of the female becoming his main priority.

Upon hearing his voice, Elisa looked up and stared at him. His tone was clearly teasing, yet his eyes held uncertainty. There was something in his eyes, a strange feeling she had recalled observing the night before. A painful memory came to her, one that she tried to ignore; her smile flattering as she thought of it. After that strange look she received from him she flinched, the impact to her cheek sending her flying, she had crashed against the floor…

_It was all a memory,_ she thought as she looked at the man standing before her. He wouldn't harm her, she mused. He was the neighboring worker, he wasn't her _father_. With that she mustered her will to complete a shy and uneasy smile his way, pearly white teeth showing as they were framed by the red substance upon her lips. She warmed up to him, just like the rays from the morning sun would warm up the cold terrain in which she lived in.

"So…?" The young man said as he studied her. Her mood had gone up and down, the fluctuations imitating a rollercoaster, the movements fast and irregular. For a moment she would be placid, a kind and happy smile upon her red rose lips; the next moment panic would cross her eyes and be clearly shown upon her face. It was that way how he knew that _something_ had occurred to her. Her smile to him was well practiced but most of the time not reaching her steel blue eyes.

"What mood?" She questioned him, as she wondered if she had been too obvious. Her face stilled from all emotion, as if a mask had been placed on.

He on the other hand stared at her. His body was no longer standing next to her; instead he rested against the wall that separated both of their work places. He had been observing her for a while; her reaction and selections of words were interesting. With that the young man pushed himself off the wall and closed the distance with the pale female. His hand moving up to cup her cheek, she recoiled.

Confused by her reaction the man backed away. Her eyes were filled with fright, a dreadful feeling that was easily noticeable. Seeing her like that wasn't something the man had wished. Her scared eyes causing him pain as he wondered what was wrong with her. She had never acted that way before; instead she would usually remain neutral or push away his touches. These extreme feelings were something uncommon for her, and that worried the man. A strange shiver running through his spine as he felt that someone was watching their interactions.

"Elisa," he whispered his body moving closer once more only to stop as she trembled lightly, his presence was affecting her. "What's wrong?" He asked her, his tone of voice low and caring. His eyes were blinking softly as if he was trying to coax a rabid cat into the acceptance of his presence. He was entering an unknown terrain dominated by a frightful animal, only that in this case this wasn't an animal.

She sniffed, the sound catching his attention. Her steel blue eyes became slightly humid as time passed; her feelings were trying to pour themselves out. As if they wanted to escape the cell she had created for them. Soon she turned her back to him, her expression being fully hidden from his view. She blamed the allergies, her body moving away from him as she entered the business at which she worked. Her shift fully beginning as the sign on the door was switched. _Pearl's Café_ was now open to business!

He didn't saw her anymore for the day. The next day –from what he knew– was her given one, in which he was sure both of them wouldn't get the chance to meet. The rest of the week, he was uncertain. A dark looming shadow rested over his mind and body, his thoughts clouding as his mind explored the vast horror stories he had read during in his life. Those books that he read which covered hideous stories in were only the sick would find pleasant.

He ignored it. His body also retiring to begin his day, all thoughts of the woman he fancied being forgotten as a cart full of books met his hands. He was feeling torn at that moment. His solace hiding behind the books as he found that his worry was growing with time. It was the seed that was planted in his mind. The seed that kept growing and growing, its future size unpredictable as it consumed him. It was a guilt like no other, but no known reason that laid behind it.

The first part of her day went on smoothly. Her nose and eyes clearing as she found herself away from the harsh air of the streets. She smiled weakly, her body feeling weary as she tried to block her thoughts.

Red, it was all she could think of. Her father had worn red the night before. She bleeds red. She shook her head, her tormented thoughts getting to her.

With that she continued her day. Her mind going back and forth, confusion being the main emotion she expressed. She was in a daze for the whole day, _he didn't came_. She was saddened by the thought. The man, who responded by Sephiroth, having disappeared after he took what he wanted.

She stopped in a corner, her steps misguided as she tumbled a little. Her eyes brimmed with fresh tears as she felt her chest contract. It was painful, little amount of air entering her lungs. It felt like a heart attack, was this how a broken heart was meant to feel?

She stopped working. Her nerves and emotions were getting the best of her as she felt her body slumping against a corner. The wall felt cold as it pressed against her back. Her body was visible to her boss. And with her show the clients' worried. Aged ladies were moving slightly on their chair as they stared at the young woman who served them. It was like a silent commotion, no one moved as they wondered what was happening to the woman who served them.

Silence ruled. None knew what was going on with her, her wails being quiet as she suffered to herself. No one came for her, a few clients leaving as they felt bad for her. Those clients wanted to appear to stay ignorant of the situation that was tormenting her. Those insensitive individual probably did not intended to come to drink coffee and have the waitress break down on them.

Some eyes were curious; others were worried and for one brave man were determined. The man cleared his throat, young Elisa looked up as she stared at him. It was her boss. The rounded man was slightly dark skinned, his skin resembling the color of a kiwi fruit. His head was beginning to become slightly bald, parts of it shinning with sweat and reflecting the dim lights of the café. While his clothing consisted of a dirtied and sweaty white shirt and the same green apron she wore.

It was then that he placed his hand on top of her head. Her eyes looked up at him as her stale blue connected with a dull brown. There was pain behind her expression, a pain he had never seen on her. He wanted to know what was going on, but then again there was something more holding him back. He was her boss; there should be no connection between the two of them. Still he ignored his thoughts as he came with a decision.

Elisa's eyes looked down, expecting for the man to yell at her and punish her for her dumb and inexcusable actions. He didn't. All he did was lower down to her level, him grunting in pain as his right knee shifted most of his weight, a big hand falling on top of it as if it were of help. "Elisa," he called her name quietly, his voice low and calm. "Darling, is something wrong?" He questioned as his right hand moved from his knee and to rest atop of her head once more.

She didn't react at first. His touch was kind, something she had only experienced with _Sephiroth_. Looking up her eyes caught the worried frames towards her boss's soul. Small chicken like paws adorned the corners of his small beady eyes, his age clearly close to his fifties. He seemed genuinely preoccupied for her actions, the young woman acting skittish and dazed for the whole day. And he worried; she had after all, broken a full set of plates. His mind going from preoccupation towards the fact that he knew he was starting to lose money.

"Elisa." He said with more strength to his voice, worry still laced with a hidden order.

"Yes?" Her voice quivered, her eyes not meeting his as she suddenly found her chipped nail polish interesting.

"What happened?" The man questioned yet behind it a command was ordered. It was as if he was her general, thought he was only her boss.

"Nothing," she answered yet to be sure she added, "I'm fine."

The man sighed, a long drawn out breath that caught her attention, tears still spilling silently from her eyes. She didn't make a try to stop at them, only she allowed their flow to continue. Her tears silently fell out, her eyes and look completely miserable.

_'What had occurred to her?'_ Her boss wondered, the young woman being and acting just as stubborn as she looked miserable. _'Had she been abused?'_ Her boss wondered as his eyes trailed down from her face, her arms were covered by a long sleeve shirt. And with his assumptions, he told her away. In his mind he felt guilty because he thought that only one man could do that to her. And it was that how, with eyes narrowed slightly that he had given her the rest of the day off.

Feeling lost Elisa did what she would usually do, with her body swaying lightly as she abandoned her work place, four hours earlier than normal. Her mood was still sour as she walked straight ahead. Her eyes were dry, tears no longer falling as she calmed.

_'What happened?'_ She thought her demeanor fully composed as she moved further away from her job. The stress leaving her body with the further away she moved from her workplace.

She had no idea why she broke up like that. Her mood had been fluctuating from happy and in bliss, to a tormented and disabled one. It was only a matter of time before she fully broke down. Her feelings unknown and new, something she hadn't experienced before. She was somewhat calm most of the morning, but suddenly she felt her heart start to palpitate. Her hands began to sweat she became fully anxious, her breathing had accelerated and she found her eyesight compromised. She was no longer observing the many costumers that surrounded her; instead it was the face of her father.

She stopped walking. The direction she was headed to was that of her house. That was the very same place that held one of the most beautiful memories she had and along with them her worst living nightmares.

But where could she go? She had nowhere left to go; her father was probably sleeping the drunkenness away, his stench probably filling her lungs once she entered through the door. She felt her skin turn cold. Still under that condition she knew he couldn't possibly harm her. And it was then that she moved slowly towards her house. Her mind unsure of her decision until she remembered the man which had held her dear the night before, his strong arms protecting her, his actions possessive.

_"No harm will come to you."_ He had whispered those words into her ears. The sound of his voice husky a slight air of darkness poring around him, yet it was all in her mind. _"That… I will make sure of."_ Sephiroth had finished darkly as his hand found its way to her chin, his lips crashing greedily against her crimson ones.

That memory had brought a small smile to her lips. He had never once spoken of the fact that it was a promise. But his _words_… they felt like a promise. With that she kept walking towards her home, a feeling of secureness engulfing her.

Once there Elisa twisted the door knob, the movement limited as it indicated that the door was locked. Furrowing her brows the young female moved her purse and searched for the keys to her house. Soon enough she felt the cold metal against her skin, her fingers wrapping around it as she pulled them out. Quickly she inserted exact the key and twisted it; an unlocking sound appearing as she finally entered the house.

Everything was quiet. An eerie silence ruled the house. Her father's snores couldn't be heard. Silence was all that welcomed her. Swiftly she abandoned her purse and keys in the kitchen counter, next to the pile of growing debts. Ignoring them she moved towards the living room, her hand reaching for the remote as she turned on the aged television set.

_"A man dressed in red and around his fifties was found dead…"_ She barely heard what was said in the noon news, as her body retreated towards her room. Her clothing left her body. Small fragments of skin being exposed little by little as her skin reacted to the cold air. Soon the black pants and white tee shirt was exchanged with cotton soft shorts and a simple tank top, the natural form of her breast easily noticeable.

Once dressed Elisa moved towards the living, upon arriving her body slumped on the couch opposite to the famous television set. The news went on, a female reporter talking of the scene of the crime. It had been one of the many murders occurring daily in Junon. Which was highly ironic, Junon was the only place with most influence from the military. Some would have guessed that by such presence the streets would have been safe, yet they weren't. The night before had eight murders, two of them were women and the rest of them belonged to men.

Elisa shrugged, her eyes narrowing as she remembered her father the night before. He had cursed her when he saw that she was prepared to leave the house at night. And true it was that the man was drunk. His actions were blurred to him, a grunt escaping his lips as he stopped her. His fingers digging painfully into her arm, his breath smelling of an already digested alcohol. It had an uncomfortable stench that it held.

He had yelled at her. His words resounding against the walls as she pleaded him not to harm her. Her head hid behind one arm as she wished for no blow to come. He smiled, his rant moving from the dangers of the streets and of how her dear mother had passed to how precious she was.

_"You are so precious,"_ he would begin, a frail and slim hand trailing the smoothness of her cheek. _"My precious flower,"_ he continued, his finger trailing down to her fragile neck. _"But beauty dies… all flowers die."_ He had whispered his hand moving swiftly as he backhanded her, her body moving away from him with the impact.

He had lost it that night. Hits coming from him, yells of pain calling for help. Yet no one came. Most neighbors closed their windows and shut their system. None wanted part in that. None wanted to become the heroes that would separate a dear family. A family that was broken long ago. If only they knew all the pain that would have been spared, a simple call possibly saving her. It didn't occur; it never occurred; and it would never occur. The people blinded themselves on purpose, the situation seemingly easy with eyes that observed from afar. But only a real victim could have understood.

A soft knock on the door awoke Elisa. A shamelessly sleep that had befallen on her. It was already dark, the harsh smell of her father nowhere in sight. The light of the television blinded her eyes, on it a late night sitcom was playing. Everything was still, no sound were heard. A soft breeze entered her house through an open window, her hair being caressed lightly by it. Still half asleep she looked around, her eyes getting accustomed slowly to the light of the television.

A knock sounded once more, this time it appeared to be more urgent, as if the patience of the person was running dry. Standing up, the young female looked around the darkness in search for the clock. Her eyes scanned the room till they stopped on bold red letters that read 10:42pm. Who would visit at this hour? Anyone would wonder that, but for Elisa she quickly thought of her missing father. This would be an early closing for him.

One more the person knocked, her thoughts completely broken as she wondered who was knocking at that hour. Still her sleepy mind was not processing the fact that her father would knock in a more desperate way. His loud drunken rambling making her rush to open the door, instead this knocking belonged to a more educated individual.

Moving quietly, Elisa found herself in front of the door, whatever had been on the other side stilled, as if it knew that she was standing behind the door. Her hand rested on the door knob, in her mind she was wishing that she needed to get a peeking hole. However she didn't thought of the dangers that could lead to opening the door.

Her hand twisted lightly as she began to open the unlocked door. The hinges of it sounding as quietly she opened the door. The movement was slow as she was unsure as to who would visit at such an hour. Once the door was fully opened a male figure was exposed. Haunting green eyes met stale blue, desire burning in those green irises. Elisa trembled lightly the cold night air playing, as if taunting, her exposed skin.

"Elisa," Sephiroth said hauntingly, his voice seemingly ethereal.

Imitating him the young female responded, "Sephiroth."

A quirky smile appeared upon his lips, his hand extending as he presented her a single wild red rose. "For you," he said quietly as he contemplated her. Even for his stoic mannerism, he enjoyed plants, the wild red rose that grew next to the river being his favorite. The pure scarlet color of it, the soft petals, the sweet smell that captivated him… everything, everything of that single flower and plant had him enthralled. There was not a single aspect of the rose he could not love, even the spikes that protected the flower had him enamored. It was unique, it was just like her. Still nothing was to be compared to her.

Ever since he had laid his eyes upon her delicate features he had been fully infatuated. She was the woman that was made just for him. Her delicate and soft features enough to be treated like a flower. Still she was more special than that. She was a woman fit for a General. Her actions always soft and pleasing and everything she did was always for the best of others. She was the woman he needed; she was _God's promise_ after all.

And he felt like a God. She shivered in his presence, the cold night air getting to her, yet he related it all to his powerful presence. "Come in," she said quietly as her fragile fingers trailed the stem of the flower, a small cut appearing on her index finger as she grazed it against a thorn.

She had not made a sound as she stared at her finger. The small trail of blood was moving slowly as the cut began to coagulate. Still it was there, the tear on the skin nearly invisible as it imitated the visual effect of a paper cut. But she teared her eyes away from the cut as she heard a sharp intake of air. He was there, seemingly fazed as he looked at her finger and the crimson trail that responded slowly to the pull of gravity.

To him even her blood was beautiful! Swiftly his hand grasped her tiny one, her index finger extended out as he studied the cut. His eyes gleamed, his hand pulling her finger towards his mouth. It smelled like rust, the taste, he closed his eyes. His hot and wet tongue trailed a wet line against her index finger. The blood was gone as he ingested the coppery taste of her blood.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. His lips upon her finger causing a shiver to run through her spine. She seemed to stop breathing at that moment, his smooth the smooth trail of his tongue leaving her breathless. It was a lull that had never happened before. A lull that only happened with this man and the many emotions he could create on her.

His eyes opened, her furrowed brows being the first thing he noticed. She was beautiful, even as she looked at him, slightly perplexed. He smiled, accepting her invitation in as the door was closed behind his towering form. The house was completely dark, only the low shine from the television set bringing light to the room. But that was all that was needed.

He didn't allow her to speak as he maneuvered her body as he wished. His gloved hands pulling her towards him, her body making a strange sound as her body crashed against his. She gasped, his lips quickly falling to cover her rose colored ones; the red substance that adorned her lips long gone as she removed it once she had arrived to her house.

He devoured her, one hand holding the back of her head, the other at her waist pressing her body against his. He ate at her, his lips moving seductively as his tongue trailed over her feminine lips. She granted him access, her own lips mimicking his moves as her soft hands trailed over his chest. Her ghosts like touches had him press his body harder against hers.

Soon enough both of them were in need of air, the separation short as Sephiroth found his lips pressed against hers once more. She was breathing heavily and from what he could tell her knees had become weak with desire. Their actions were repeated once more, him slowing moving her as he had taken her towards her own bedroom. His body was leaning over hers as he had laid her on the bed. Their clothing being left behind to be forgotten little by little.

Buckles and heavy leather fell against the floor, his arms bare as his skin felt hot against her flushed one. He trailed a few kissed against her neck, small quiet sounds coming from her as he brushed against the delicate skin. He smirked against her, his lips playing seduction as they neared her chest.

"Sephiroth," she whimpered to the soft mattress her hands holding to his shoulders, short nails digging against his skin.

"Yes?" he muttered huskily, his lips still devouring her sensitive skin, her reactions to him exiting him.

"You never came." She whispered to him, her hands no longer fighting against him. Her tone of voice was sad, and it ripped at his heart. That was a tone that if he could do something to prevent from hearing he would do _anything_ available to stop it.

It was only that upon hearing her words did he thought of something else. His body stilling for a second as he recalled the promise he had said to her the night before. With that he decided to do something different, something he hadn't done before. His body shifted, his knees pressing against the mattress, her legs at either side of him. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?" she questioned him weakly as her steel blue eyes examined him, his whole torso completely exposed to her. And as her eyes studied his form, his every curve, she remembered how they felt. Last night memories still hot on her mind. Her hands were moving timidly, delicate fingers moving up only to be stopped by a strong pair of hands. He smiled darkly, his green eyes holding something she hadn't seen before in her life. _What was it?_

However before she could continue to study him she felt his hands release hers. His left one moving towards her leg, softly he moved it, his long fingers trailing her skin. Sparks of desire was left beneath his curious and traveling hand. His lips mimicked the touch as he pressed them against her inner thigh. She gasped at his touch, his voice appearing once more, a poetic tone entrancing her.

"Do you know..." he murmured, his hot breath trailing her, her desire growing. "Where the wild roses grow so sweet and scarlet and free?" His lips trailed her inner thigh, her body squirming under him.

"Where?" she gasped as she felt a hand pull away at her clothing.

He didn't answer, his body manipulating her, all form of clothing void from both of them. He had prepared himself, his position dominating her. Still before moving anymore forward he stopped. In his mind he still did not desired her to feel sadness. That horrible feeling he felt after noticing sadness on her that left him as if something was consuming his soul. He did not want that and thus he followed his feelings. His words becoming the omen he would learn to embrase.

"Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?" He continued darkly as he looked down at her, underneath her head a feathery pillow laid.

With that she nodded her head, a feeling of fullness entering her. Her red lips parted. Muted, no sounds came from her. His body moving at a rhythm that only he knew, her body responded to him as she tried to encounter him. Once more he spoke, his head resting against the nook of her neck, "If I show you the roses, will you follow?" There was no response from her, their body becoming one as she followed his touches. Him leading her to a dance that only he knew how to do.

* * *

**Edited 6/13/2013**


	3. Third Day

**It took me some time to finish this but I am highly proud of it. I'll say thanks to those who reviewed (**melissal58, Cosara Peregringale, Azarin **and** Krizia**) and for those many people who read and enjoyed it. **

**So with that done, I'll say thank you all and enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

Elisa Day

**Third Day**

Waking up had never been sweeter. The ambient was fresh, the air clean as a small and dark cloud cleaned the smog with its own watery remains. The air was slightly humid as the first rays from the biggest star shone. The umbra had lifted away as a few details were left in penumbra. A few small houses in the slightly rural sector were beginning to awaken. Lights being turned on, while windows were opened; some people walked out as their day began.

It couldn't have been a more than perfect beginning. Strong arms wrapped securely around a small body, the nakedness of them seemingly natural. Light shone from a nearby window, shadows being casted on the smaller body, the bigger one engulfing it with shadows. It appeared like a scene from a romantic movie, both lovers laying on the bed. Small unknown smiles upon their lips, both of them content with being so close to one another.

Soft movement was seen. Tiny moans being heard by the wind as one of the bodies shifted on the bed. Pale skin was exposed to the light as the sun rose from its hideout. It all felt like a dream, an out of body experience that could only be felt with him. The female's body shifted some more. The magical sand that allowed her to dream dried around her eyes. Her head lolled around, light mahogany hair moving behind her movements. She continued to stir lightly every movement that came from her helping to wake her companion.

Sephiroth knew she was awake, his hold on her strong as if he did not have any plan or idea of letting go of her. His sturdy arms pulled her closer, his lips brushing against her forehead. Upon the touch of his lips a spark of pleasure met him. His arms circled her with a solid and unmoving hold. He nuzzled her, his body warming up as he felt her respond to his touch. He breathed her in her smell a delicacy to his sensitive nose. A natural perfume that was so tantalizing that made his mouth water.

_Hunger_, that single word was all he felt. It was a hunger far from the emptiness of a stomach. No, it was a hunger that he could not find a name to it. It ran deep inside him, it made him shudder. It made him _need_ her. And it was that unnamed hunger that made him turn her body towards him. Her exposed chest pressed against his warm body, his body feeling every delicate curve that belonged to her. The pressure of her curves made him think of his insatiable need. He knew at that moment what he needed to satisfy that hunger, he needed her. He needed her _now_. And it was that way how his hunger developed, lust mixing with it. All thoughts of slumber left his mind and body as he took her once more.

Gasps of pleasure filled the morning air. Nails dug unto a back defined by pure muscles. A small trail of blood marked on the chest of the male. He had given in, details that could harm him bringing a satisfactory smile to his face. A quirky and strange smile that was rarely seen, all of them reserved only to her.

Their movements became a dance, his trusts earning a sound that seemed as if it had come from heaven. Her gasps, grunts and moans filled with pleasure, a pleasure only known by his skilled moves. His hands traveled her body. His search did not have the knowledge of an obvious end. He covered every part of her alabaster skin, his lips playing with the delicate parts of her neck and chest. Nails leaving a new trail as her back arched. It was a deadly tango. A dance in which their feelings were fully expressed, her movements shadowing his steps. Elegance filled with galore, the movements swift and precarious.

It was only once his internals feelings were satisfied that he rolled off her. Trails of shared sweat moved away with him. The unashamed droplets trailing the length of his torso, till little by little they all fell. Both of them rested, his breathing and heartbeat slowing down quickly, hers delayed slightly behind his.

His arms circled her body once more, her head resting against his shoulder. Auburn hair and pale silver mixing together as she burrowed her face to his neck. A bright blush was resting upon her now flushed face. It had been a marathon, feelings of doubt rushing to her mind as she questioned her own doings. She had been a virgin until he had laid his claim on her, all of those feelings and actions rushed as she never stopped to analyze them. A deep breath was released from her nose. A few short strands of silver hair floating temporarily with the energy she exuded. A single pale eyebrow lifted at her antics. Small smiles interchanged between them, a caring look also being exchanged.

Only him, it was him the first to move from their loving embrace. Cold air moved where his body had been firmly pressed against hers. The change didn't last long, his hand moved like a ghost touch over her skin, electricity and warmth being left in its wake. He had surely enjoyed their play, the morning stillness aiding the fact that they could both have their calm. His hand moved against her moist body, the movement stopping atop of her stomach, a soft rumbling being felt by him and heard by her. His smile transformed into a sly smirk.

"Hungry?" He asked her, the husky sound of his voice in the morning sounding pleasant to her ears.

"I-" she began but was interrupted by a loud grumbling sound that came from her own belly. A bright red mark appeared on her cheeks as she looked away from him; a sheepish smile appearing on her swollen pink lips.

"I believe that would be a yes." He said a satisfying smile resting upon his thin lips. With that as an indicator he pulled himself swiftly from the bed, his hand grasping hers as he pulled her along. Not waiting around, Sephiroth found himself fully dressed as important parts of his were washed. Her body left his side to wash it of all sins.

With that he returned to the room they had shared, both of them meeting on the way. Soft chaste kisses given as she continued her march. Not knowing what to do, Sephiroth left her bedroom and entered her kitchen. No mess being found under his scrutinizing stare. Breakfast for two was full on his mind.

A little far off water splashed against a tiled floor. A once light burgundy hair appearing as close to black as it mended with the water. It was inside the private bathroom that Elisa cleansed her sins, the water sliding over her body. The smell of shared sweat having left as it washed away. Soon her hand wrapped around a bottle of shampoo, the smell of strawberries captivating as she spilled it over her head. Small pale hands contrasting heavily with dark hair as they moved over her head, making the shampoo change its consistency. The friction created lather out of the thick substance.

With that she continued to wash her very own temple of adoration. Hands that moved swiftly and efficiently, sparing no ground of her body uncovered. Everywhere was cleaned, just as his hands had traveled to every single corner of her body. No mass was left unsearched, and it was her non virginal terrain that had her thinking of the man that was filling a space she had never requested. He was the man that had placed his flag inside of her. No questions asked. He had done as the General part of him knew. He had only done what he was taught to do. He did it all just like a famous quote in history. _I came, I saw, I conquered_.

The water turned cold. The sudden change indicating her that enough time was spent inside the shower. With that, she turned off the water, the fluid suddenly stopping as she wrapped a towel around her body. Taking careful steps she allowed herself some time. Her towel dried hair resting upon her back as she prepared her face. Softly she applied a simple dark line underneath her eyes, her lips transforming from her natural rose pink to a vibrant red. A red that was so similar to the rose he had brought in the night before. It made her smile, white freshly cleaned teeth showing.

Once she was fully satisfied with her appearance she left the bathroom, her room becoming her main attraction as she entered once more. The smell of bacon filled the air as she fished for her clothing. A simple white dress that reached her knees being what captured her attention. She would wear it for the day, small closed shoes embracing her feet as she finished preparing her body. Her fully clothed body left her room, yet it paused. The face of the young female was staring in the direction of the other room in the small house. The door equally opened as it had been left the last day she saw _him_.

And true it was that she hadn't heard from and / or seen him in days. His grotesque mannerisms flashing before her eyes, but he wasn't in front of her. No, he was nowhere near sight. Silently she moved forward, her steps shy as she fought against the dreaded feeling she felt. Jade colored eyes falling on her body as he studied her from the kitchen; strong arms were crossed against his chest as he felt guarded for something that only he knew of. However, she was oblivious to his scrutinizing eyes; her body moving forward as she crossed the empty space towards the room that belonged to her father. A small and delicate heart beat wildly inside its cage. The solid bars made of bone creating the rightful protection of it. But she felt exposed. Then thought of something, she _needed_ her own cage.

It wasn't long before her hand found its way to the door. The slight jar of the door gave sight of an empty white wall opposite to her. Yet it occurred, suddenly she felt her strength waver. As a husky dark scent she related to her father reached her nostrils. Due to that she had paused completely her advancements, her timid hand trailing the polished wood of the door. It moved, a cold wind reaching her as she stood frozen, time becoming oblivious to her. And suddenly it happened. Her will came back by an unknown and brute force, a force she had no idea that it existed. Nevertheless, she wielded it like her weapon, her weapon in a battle that only she could fight. A fight in which only she, knew of its existence…

Slowly she pushed the door forward, the heavy wood reacting to her push as it screeched. The aged hinges sounding as rust had filled part of the space. The sound wasn't disturbing, but it added to her tension. Her neck muscles painfully contracted as her back stiffened. Still she moved, the room coming to her full view as she observed it. The repugnant smell of alcohol no longer as strong as it had been a few days before. His presence no longer haunting the house she shared with him. He was gone, his body nowhere in the room. Everything left as the last time she had been inside his room, as that time.

Furrowing her brows, Elisa looked around. Everything was left exactly as the last time she had been in the room. Her father was gone. And it was that man that had haunted her life and dreams. He had always been there when she was awake and even in her worst nightmares he was also present. But now he was _gone_. A strange feeling of guilt washing over her, as her eyes trailed every detail of the room. She had no idea of where he was and for a strange reason she found herself at fault. _Why?_ She wondered as she left the room. Her eyes quickly falling to the man whose green stare looked in her direction.

"Breakfast is served." Sephiroth said as he moved two plates towards a small rounded table, a string of tension dancing between the two of them.

"Have you seen my father?" Elisa asked as her body hovered to his side, her eyes fixed on the plate he presented her. Bacon and eggs stared back at her, the products cooked with expertise. She looked down at them, two yellow eyes staring back at her.

Aside from that his eyes studied her, his green irises moving softly as he observed her form. The tension in the room was felt by him, his posture rigid and fully erect, sudden feeling expectation filling him. But it was his feelings that would confuse anyone. He wasn't feeling dread for what he had done, instead he appeared to be exited. The predatory chase no longer trilling him, instead it was the probability of getting captured that had his heart thumping inside his chest. A feeling of excitement that only he knew of, its existence being left hidden from unjustified eyes.

"Haven't met him," he answered his gaze moving from her face to the plate he rested upon the table. With that she followed him, both of them sitting at the rounded table before the food became cold, and with that they ate. The bacon crisp and juicy as it broke in tiny pieces due to their mechanical digestion. The eggs were also broken, the egg yolk gushing free as the membrane was dispatched by the use of metal; the fork and a piece of toasted bread becoming one of the weapons that was used in this silent battle. "Like it?" Sephiroth asked as he kept eating, a glass of orange juice being washed down as he continued eating, all that while he waited for her answer.

"It's perfect." A satisfied voice answered as more food was stuffed in between scarlet lips. Soon enough both of them finished, the plates being cleaned as they left the apartment. Both of them making sure to lock the doors as they left the house unarmed. All thoughts of her father were gone as they headed to where the wild roses grew.

But their bodies didn't go away unnoticed. A pair of heart broken eyes looked at their retiring backs. Their hands intertwined with each other as they walked away, both of them unaware to the pair of eyes that observed them. As if they were a couple in a full blown romantic relationship. Shock filled the young male as he noticed that the one he had come to console was walking away. A smile resting upon her lips as she looked up at the man that accompanied her. She was happy, merrily walking as from time to time she would skip small steps.

He couldn't truly believe what he was observing. The young woman was happy, a sudden change in her mood from the morning before. But aside from that she appeared to be oblivious. Ignorant to what had occurred to her father. It couldn't have been possible! She would watch the news every single day, plus a call from Shinra police would have occurred for her to _recognize_ the body. But now he had confirmed why she had no knowledge of his death, the man being her main distractor.

And with that he allowed crimson flowers to meet the hard cement. His hold on the bouquet releasing as the flowers crashed against the floor. His posture had transformed in to one of pure defeat. Once he could feel that his heart could not be any more broken than it already was, he walked away. His back being turned against the woman he fancied, a strange type of pain resting inside his chest. It was those painful contractions that would meet him with each movement. His heart twisting painfully as it tortured him. His eyes were down casted to the floor as he walked over the red roses. The flowers being abandoned as the wind ruffled them, soon enough it all ended. His mind was determined that he would surely forget _her_. From her doe shaped eyes, to the exact tone of her scarlet lips.

Oblivious to what was happening, Elisa kept walking. The man named Sephiroth was guiding her to the place he had promised to take her. Soon their back fully retired from the city of Junon. The tall walls left behind as the moved towards their destination. A few hours had passed, the spot that composed the city small as it was fully forgotten.

Once outside the, greenery was what met their eyes; long standard plains that appeared to reach nowhere. Monsters stayed away as if they were intimidated by the strong man that accompanied her. And the river appeared, the mid noon sun being reflected by the gleaming water; sparkles shinning upon its clear the surface. The closer they got, the wider the river appeared, plants being rare in that specific area of the river. However, the sight was new to her, city life being the only sight she was familiar with.

"Come," Sephiroth said as he pulled her towards the west of the river that was flowing beside them. They walked against the current. Silently she followed him, her stale blue eyes observing everything around her. Her lips parting softly as she was astonished of what she was seeing. Clear blue water reflected the color of the sky, clouds barely seen as the day was perfect for a trip to the river.

Walking further away, the pair would observe a change in ambient. The plants became bigger as they neared the spot that he only knew. A few trees appeared in the distance, small green plants filled with bright red spots. Even from afar her lips parted even more. At first she was impacted, dumbfounded as her breath left her lungs. With that she let go of his hand, her frail body pushing forward as she pulled up next to the flowers. Her hands trembling as she touched the soft petal, the small flower moving under her touch as if it was pleased by her delicate hands.

Looking at her from afar made the pale haired man smile. A smile that pulled at the corner of his lips slightly, so tiny that those who didn't knew him wouldn't notice. Her reaction pleased him, her pleasant features brightening as she moved away from him. Her slight and slow sprint making him chuckle. With that he observed her from afar, his jade green eyes never leaving her for as he watched her closely. Dark and slow steps came from him as he neared her. Auburn hair moved around as she straightened her back, her body turning towards the man that courted her.

"It's beautiful!" She told him as she moved around, the flowers being all touched by her caring hands.

"Are you glad?" He asked her as he followed her, the young woman moving down closer to the river.

"Yea," she said quietly as she kneeled next to the bank of the river. In that area the flowers bloomed better. The color of them was more brilliant, their bodies bigger as they even opened far more.

Closing the distance, Sephiroth kneeled behind her. His arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her against his chest. A flower coming with her hand as a snapping was heard. The small plant moved with the residual force of the broken stem. With that they stayed like that, the young female pulling out the petals as she enjoyed the moment.

"Hey?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper, another pull leaving the rose without any petals. The small intimate organ of the flower being exposed to all elements, small spots of pollen leaving as the wind took them away.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked as he placed his nose to her neck, her hair smelling of strawberries.

"What if I go to the water?" She asked her voice full of curiosity as her hand lowered the naked flower.

He didn't answer her, instead he asked, "Why did you pull the petals?" His lips trailed the delicate curve of her slender neck. Her reaction becoming a slight shudder as he touched a tender spot, her head moving slightly as it exposed more skin. His hand moved the hair, her skin being revealed, her lips parting as her eyes closed.

"It was a child's game," she answered, but after pausing for a few seconds she continued. "It said you don't love me." Both were quiet after that, her eyes observing everything as she studied the surrounding area. But her mind was elsewhere, her thought wondering what she had just confessed him. The game had indicated that he didn't love her, even thought it was childish she couldn't help but allow her mind to linger on. The romance was short as she noticed that they had barely allowed time to _know_ each other. However, she ignored her thoughts as she voiced, "but I highly doubt it. I mean, you _are_ making it up for me."

With that he chuckled, his body missing the warmth of her as she pulled away from him. Her hand falling into the water as she tested the temperature as a smile adorned her lips. Soon she found herself completely drenched, the water reaching her hips at the deepest part. She played for a while, her body leaving the depths to move over to the bank. Soon she rested upward, her body floating near his.

He looked at her, his eyes imitating the thieving wind as it moved over the curves of her body. He studied her, her beauty far more than any woman he had met. And he admired her. His jade green eyes shining as he looked her over his thoughts full on her beauty. In reality she had him entranced, her beauty not permanent but being there for the moment. Oh, if it would only last! He thought suddenly; hate filling his form as he remembered all of the defects the humans had.

Yes, _humans_. He convinced himself as he remembered the dark whispers of her mother. His genetic structure was far more different than theirs. He would not suffer from the pain of time. He would not find his skin or hair loose its luster, nor would he find his face begin to wrinkle. And that was something he would hate to see, if only he could paralyze her beauty.

He furrowed his brows, his thoughts going to dark places as he found some of them wrong. She was like his precious flowers… but all flowers die. Even the ones in this beautiful realm die. He had seen it over the years, autumn would come and then winter would finish all life. The cold and lifeless winter, but what if…

At that he narrowed his eyes. Her stare weakening as the stillness of the water provoked her to sleep. It was her silent lullaby. Soon he had decided what he would do. His lips pursued hers as she received a tender kiss. His body moving away from her as he looked down at her, his eyes confused on what he would do next. A big rock held in his hands. At that he muttered some words, her eyes glistening with confusion as she barely heard them. Sleep leaving her as she looked up, his fist had lifted. A rock which reflected the light as he had pulled it from the water, small droplets of water fell to her face.

It didn't last long, the hit coming down to her head as he knocked her down. A gush of blood being released from the impact, his strength being demonstrated as a cracking sound was heard. The water turned dark, the color of the roses. Her body becoming limp in the water as he looked at her, shock filled him as he reasoned his actions. The blood not coming from one of his enemies, instead it came from the woman he fancied.

"_All beauty must die."_ That was what he had whispered, his last words before killing her beauty. In deep shock, Sephiroth fell back, his breathing erratic as he came back to the real world. _He_ had killed her. He was a murderer, a psychopath that promised her the world, and now he sat there. His eyes fully open as he looked down at her limp body. She was dead. _Dead_…

He closed his eyes, his hands trembling as he couldn't hold back his anger. But he didn't scream, he didn't cry, he didn't even allowed any feelings to surface. Instead he stilled himself, the small bit of cowardice he had leaving his body as he sat there, arms limp by his side. He had lost, but he had not only lost her to him. He had lost himself on the way, a cynical voice laughing in his mind as he looked down at what he had done.

"Elisa…" he whispered as he looked down, his face devoid of emotions, yet on the inside he was full of torture. The voice laughed once more, the beginning of his sanity ending as other thoughts and visions crossed his mind. He had no control by then, his strange state lasting for what seemed like hours, the sun nearing the horizon as the sky became adorned by an orange hue. It was then that he decided to get up, her body still there as it floated beside him. "Forgive me." He said quietly to the air, a small ruffle of wind playing with his hair, on his hand laid a Wild Rose.

And he did the only thing that he could think of as reasonable. He mourned her silently, only to himself. The red rose being left on in between her teeth as he abandoned her. Her body found a few days later, decay already governing it. That something he learned from the news, a twenty something year old woman was found by the river, the news dubbed The Wild Rose. Her murder became a hit, a slow song being crated as it tortured him. That was his only constant and permanent reminder of her death, the one he had caused.

Months later the murder was closed down, the investigations leading to nowhere; only a pestering witness that committed suicide. Most of his allegations were ignored, the man being down for depression and heavy usage of drugs and alcohol. Man that got lost due to a woman. A woman which no longer lived on the face of Gaia; her tormented soul probably rested in the lifestream.

A year passed, Sephiroth continued with the war. His position as General became his only escape; his battle strategies turning victorious as he disbanded most of Wutai's power. But one thing that he could not forgive was her beauty, the little happiness that he had grasped leaving his hold. However, he couldn't forgive her. He couldn't forgive _himself_. The woman that had left him marked forever, the haunting and eerie voice becoming stronger. In his mind he had lost it long ago, but when his friends turned their back on him he felt her loss once more.

It was during those days that he visited Junon, a man named Hollander creating chaos between the ranks of SOLDIER. The mission failed, but a permission to return to Midgar was granted. And it was that way how Sephiroth found himself nearing _Pearl's Café_. It was the business in which she used to work at, the ambient the same as if it had never missed her.

A bell sounded once he entered, the people's gaze moving to his position, most of them moving it away quickly. His presence created an eerie silence, many people staying quiet as they looked at him. However, he didn't mind them, his eyes falling to a young woman that was serving at the tables. Her back to him, but it was her auburn hair that had him entranced, his eyes not leaving her back.

The song sounded in the background, the music belonging to a couple as they spoke of his experience. All of it invented, yet so similar to what had occurred to him. It was then that he kept observing the woman, his eyes studying her form as it seemed as if a little weight difference. But it had to be her, it was impossible such similitudes. Her light skin color, her hair… even the waves the hair had had him thinking that it was her. Still he showed no emotion, his eyes set firmly as he continued to study her, his heart going wild.

And the more time passed the wilder it got. It was only till she turned around that he found himself waiting for something amazing. Something that only he knew could exist with her. It was as if he had a small grasp of happiness. A happiness he had killed a year before. For him this was his second chance, the woman identical to the one he loved. And everything appeared to move in slow motion, her head turning his way as she stared at him. Her pause becoming the only thing people would talk. It wasn't her.

That single moment broke his heart. His mind going back to the insane part he had been left with. He knew she was dead, the news had confirmed it. He had _seen_ it. And with that grand deception he turned over, his back towards the café that allowed him to meet the woman his heart ached for. Dark whispers moved around his mind. _Elisa Day_, he thought. _God's promise... for a day_. And with that he left, his mind suffering from a letdown as the powerful voice of that day returned, his sanity already gone.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this story, I hope you all enjoyed and for now a few details that I wanted to state here.**** This was one of the few things that I observed when I began to write this last chapter: the main character here is **Elisa**, same as my story (**Lies**) only that **Eliza Ann** is not the character's real name.**

**And for the record th****is is my first finished story in more than five years (WOOPIIII!). ****I planned this for **Valentine's Day** but I wasn't expecting 3 presentations, 4 essays and 1 exam in the same week. But still ****I finished it after only a month of beginning it (which is a new record). Part of the reasons why I was so slow was that I did a banner for this story.**

**And even thought I know it needs more refinement I think this is one of my best works. Which makes me happy :D****  
**

**And that's all, a link for the banner will be posted on my homepage for those who are interested. Just remember that I love you all and go ahead review and feel free to check my other stories.**

**~~Adrianne**


End file.
